Orange Tabby
by WhiteWolfGoddess
Summary: Deidara while giving Itachi a mysterious box that came in the mail, does the unbelievable: he falls for Itachi. But how can you find love when your crush thinks of you nothing more than a Kitty? DeiIta yaori
1. Incident 1: The body

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm still on And same as always, I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters, as much as I want to. But I do own this fanfic!**

**Take note: there's a high chance this fanfiction may contain yaoi in the later chapters, so if u don't like yaoi, don't get hooked. The author cannot be held responsible for any of the consequences!**

**Oh yeah, final note: Sasori is in his original, young shinobi-human-not-puppet state. I just didn't think that Deidara would be really happy talking to a puppet. After all, i'm constantly abusing him here.**

* * *

He had never expected it to become this way. Maybe later on, if he was caught, he could blame it on Sasori or Kisame or just SOMEONE ELSE besides him. Unfortunately, he wasn't caught or in trouble yet. It was more of he was a quarter-millimeter away from crossing the line of properness and goodness. 

"Oh...my...god..." He was peeking into the room of the Uchiha. Why was he doing this? According to everyone else, he was ordered to just go knock on the Uchiha's door and give him this package. Who the hell sent this package to that Uchiha who wouldn't even look inside it anyways? But then, the world is always forever filled with mysteries that even he couldn't understand. For example: Why would Itachi be getting a box from Sees Candy? Why did he leave his door about two inches open for anyone to look in? Why wasn't he wearing his cloak? How does he keep his desk so neat and clean (mine's so dirty)?

He watched in silence as the Uchiha reached over and grabbed a bottle of clear water, the slender muscles moving in a sleek, fluid motion as the long fingers came down onto the plastic. The slender six-pack on his stomach was the clear evidence of what many years of training will do to you. More questions filled his mind: How does Itachi stay so thin? Who did he inherit his rugged good looks from? How many bench-presses can he do? But none of them came close to the ultimate question:

WHAT THE HELL IS ITACHI DOING PACING AROUND HIS ROOM WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON?

"What are you doing there?" He froze, the onyx eyes of the Uchiha looking at the crack of the door, at the poor person watching. Slowly, he sat up and made his way towards the door, hand outstretched for the handle. As he pulled the door opened, the person waited for the scolding and final blow. By now, you would have expected him to be used to it. After all, all the other members had always loved making fun at him. That's why he was chosen to give Itachi his package in the first place.

Instead, a hand gently patted his soft blond hair. Itachi gave him a mild look, "Oh, it's you Deidara. What did they try to do to you this time?"

WTF?!?

Noticing Deidara's confusion, he sighed, "Look, I'm tired of them always picking on you so just tell me what's wrong."

"Eh... Nothing's wrong Itachi-sama!" _And can you please stop patting my head like that? It's starting to, um, freak me out... a lot._ However, before he could say anything else, the Uchiha took the box out of his hands, "Finally it came."

"So YOU ordered this?"

"What did you think?"

"Um... it was one of your groupies who sent it. Besides, I never knew you like sweets." Itachi turned back towards his room, "I don't." Deidara felt himself hesitate momentary, "You... don't? Then why did you buy it?" To his surprise, Itachi just gestured him to come in. He felt himself blink once again. _He's acting... nice. Is this a trick? No, the only time Itachi actually makes fun of someone is... actually I don't know when he'll make fun of someone. He's always so serious. That means... someone must have put him to do it? Kakuzu? Hidan? Zetsu? Or is it..._

"Will you stop getting all high on yourself and decide if you're coming or not?"

"W-what... the hell..." Everything seemed to go into a dream like state. Uchiha Itachi, who he never had feelings for, was causing his own heart to ache. What kind of cruel trick was this? Unless, it wasn't a trick...

_NOOO!!! I'M STRAIGHT GODDAMIT!_

"WAAAA!!!" The next second, he found himself back in the living room, sprawled out on Sasori's lap. His friend poked his cheek, "Are you okay?" He let out a small whimper of fright, "I-Itachi's acting weird." Kisame barely glanced at him, "Oh, that bastard. In all the time I've been paired with him, he has mood swings as fast as the wind. One second calm, the next he..."

"No, not like that." Now everyone was looking at him strange. Sasori poked his cheek again, "Why exactly did you take off like that." This time, Deidara was irritated, "He was acting weird." He sat up straight (still noticeably sitting on Sasori's lap). His friend just smiled, trying to act cheerful and hide his urge to hit the other artist, "I think you should just go to your room and take a nice, long nap."

"But..."

"NOW!" As fast as he ran from Itachi, Deidara found himself being kicked into his own, clay-covered bedroom.

As he sat in the room listening to all the commotion going on outside, Uchiha Itachi calmly set down the box of chocolates on his desk. There was a huge crash. He smiled, "Seems as though Deidara's got himself into trouble again." _Typical..._

As he gazed outside, a slim, orange cat sleeked out from the dark-green bushes. It calmly meowed, before sitting down and washing itself.

_That reminds me: who exactly did I buy those chocolates for?_

* * *

**End of part I.**

**Author's note:**

**Finally done! Wow, a really long and time consuming chapter. It took me two months to write this. I'm really stuck ;. I want to continue it, but if not enough people rate it, then I may just make this into a one-shot. So if you want me to continue, you all know what to do.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Incident 2: Kumiko

**Hello everyone! Well, since I'm in the mood for some DeiXIta, I'll continue Orange Tabby. Thanks to all that replied!**

**Sasukeandrockleelvr- knowing Sasori, he is. XD**

**The Lady Morana- I'm continuing. Thanks!**

**Hachibi- Who Itachi ordered the Chocolates for? Well... shifty eyes it'll come up**

**Koharurei- Yes, it is an DeiIta, but that part of my summary got cut out. I'll see if I can read ur fanfics sometime .**

**Pie mistress- yes, itachi's mood changes are quite perplexing. Congrats being the first to review!**

* * *

_Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. _He laid his chin on his folded arms. Sasori looked at him through cold, hard eyes. If he didn't know better, Sasori would have looked like a puppet. _Hold on, he IS a puppet. Never mind._

"So what happened?" _Sniff. Here we go again._

"I-Itachi invited me into his room." Kisame snarled, "IDIOT! Itachi never lets ANYONE into his room. Not even I and I thought we were friends..." The fish man instantly burst into tears upon hearing the betrayal of his partner. Calmly, Sasori led him outside the door and shut him, "Stupid bastard." He sighed and smiled at his friend, "Look, you were probably just imagining stuff. Just go to sleep or something like that."

"But..."

"NOW!!!" _Sniff. _He wiped one teary eye, "Okay, Sasori." The other guy smiled in relief, "Night, Deidara." As soon as he was sure no one was coming back, he sighed again, "Maybe Sasori is right. Maybe I'm just imagining stuff. I mean, Itachi-san has a girlfriend, right?"

_But I've never seen him with a girl... Quit torturing yourself! It's highly unlikely that Itachi's gay. You're the one who's being unreasonable here!_

_But there's always the probability..._ There was a slight bang from the living room. He instantly looked up and slid in front of his door. There were two voices, one being Sasori. The other he couldn't really tell, but...

"What the hell were you doing to him?" There was a brief silence, before a cold voice replied, "I was going to ask you that as well."

"Good, the lets just get this over with! Did you ask him to go into your room?"

"Maybe. I believe you're not in the position to ask, Sasori." Sasori growled, "So you did! I thought you were already dating and not looking for some new 'toy' to play with." The cooler voice had a slight tint of astonishment, "I am dating. This local girl called Kumiko asked me to go over a couple days ago and..."

"Then keep Deidara out of this you con artist!" Sasori was really pissed now, even Deidara was scared behind his door, "If you hurt Deidara in any way, I will never forgive you. Ever. Got that? Leave him alone!" Finally, it was silent. However, this argument between the two shinobis scared Deidara greatly. His instincts were right: Itachi was already taken and he was nothing but a new thing to play with.

_Sniff. Sniff. Sniff._

* * *

"Itachi love." A raven-haired beauty streamed down the street and towards him. All eyes turned to look at the woman's angle-like figure. However, Itachi's first response was, strange enough, to walk faster in the opposite direction. The woman finally caught up before throwing her arms around his neck, "What a coincidence! We were both here taking a walk. It must be love, don't you think."

"Uh... maybe." _Shit! Why the hell is SHE here?_ Her dim eyes looked into his onyx ones, "Cheer up for once, Itachi. Be happy I chose you out of all the men I've seen. You're the first I've ever felt this way for." He stopped walking and glared at her, "Shut up, Kumiko. I know all about you. You enjoy searching for cute guys to toy with, and as soon as they don't amuse you any more, you dump them."

Her hand slid around his waist, "My, my... you really are an aggressive one Itachi. I'm not going to dump you, am I? As long as you don't betray me in any ways, I'll remain loyal. After all, I do have half of this town around my little finger." _Shut up bitch! You just want to get into my bed, don't you? All those rumors about those women I've slept with is seriously going to become my downfall someday._

He led her to the door of the two-story house he stayed in, along with the rest of the members of his organization. She frowned, "I don't like this, Itachi. You stay with a whole bunch of guys... one of them might take me away, won't they?"

"Then good for them." She laughed, "Oh, you're so negative. But then again, that's what attracted me to you." Her fingers brushed against the red string that kept his hair tied back, "You should really let it loose some day."

"Are you done commenting on my hair yet?" He opened the door. The entire house was dark, but it was really late out anyways. Kumiko pecked him on the cheek, "See ya tomorrow." He calmly stepped in and shut the fusuma door (sliding Japanese-style door). As he removed his shoes, he swore he could hear someone walking towards him. But upon looking up, he saw nothing.

Nothing but Deidara's body lying on the floor, in a heap.

He rushed foreword and checked the body, before backing up, muttering, "Little brat's asleep!" Indeed, Deidara's soft breathing made a slight calming _wush_ sound. Itachi sighed, rubbing his forehead, _how the hell did he get here?_

Outside, there was a soft meow at the door.

* * *

**End of Part 2**

**Yayyy!!! Party everyone! Part 2 is done! Well, it really didn't answer the question about the chocolates, but that'll come up soon. This chapter came strangely fast. I guess I really just needed to warm up when it comes to writing.**

**As you all know, you all better REVIEW!!! Or else feel the wrath of the UCHIHA!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!**

**Everyone: Talk about crazy authors...**


	3. Incident 3: Snoozer

**Back again! Yes, chapter four is coming. I still haven't got writer's block... yet. Hope I don't get it sometime soon!**

**Kudos to all who replied:**

**The Inkling.Inc: DeiIta actually isn't that popular. But I'm glad you like it!**

**Hiruko: Well... Kumiko plays a pretty big part later on... but that's a spoiler!!!**

**The Lady Morana: Feel free to 'talk' to her any time. Also, here! hands over taiser**

**Koharurei: FFs are a lot more interesting when you have the main character fighting against an impossible bitch for some reason. And Sasori, well, he has enough hugs for the moment (turns around to look at Sasori who's unconscious in a corner)

* * *

**

He was standing on top of some stage, next to some clay sculpture of a four-legged animal. And elderly man suddenly walked up towards him and inspected the piece of art, "Hmm, quite the artist, aren't you, mister Deidara." He quickly smiled back, "Uh, I appreciate your compliment, but I'm not that..."

"Nonsense, Deidara! In my many years of judging artworks, I've never seen one this unique. That is why I present you with First Prize. Congratulations!" The crowd went crazy with applause. The shock of winning such a big contest struck him like a ton of bricks. He had won, finally beating out the best of the best!

"Congratulations, Deidara." He spun around, before gasping in surprise, "Itachi?" Sure enough, the Uchiha was there, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. Instantly, all thought of the contest was shoved out of his simple mind. The only memory that lingered was the need of him to get to the other Shinobi as fast as possible. He threw his arms open and buried his face into the other's chest.

"Umm..."

"Itachi!" His green eyes filled with tears, "I-I lo..."

"What is it, brat?" He felt his entire body go limp. The entire stage faded away into a slight darkness. _Oh god, it was just a dream. Weird! But, why do I suddenly feel like..._ Both arms were wrapped around something warm.

"How long are you going to act dumb, for crying out loud?" _Ahhhh...ummmm..._ Finally, he forced himself to look up, _it's probably not Him, anyways..._ Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time his instincts failed him. Gazing into those beautiful onyx eyes, he quickly released his victim and backed off the bed in shock. There was a brief crash.

"OWW!" Itachi looked over the side, "Stupid, what were you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Deidara rubbed the back of his head, before raising his right hand and pointing it at the other Shinobi, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I found you lying asleep in the middle of the living room last night and took pity on your pathetic state." Instantly, Deidara moved in closer, "Quit being sarcastic! You probably just kidnapped me from my room, un? Then dragged me here..." he looked around, "Hey! Where exactly is this place?"

"My room."

"Alright, yeah. So you dragged me to your room and..." he froze there, before yelling, "I'M IN YOUR ROOM?" Deidara got to his feet. Itachi was sitting on some wooden oak bed, with Deidara standing to the left. There was a desk behind it, one of those antique desks, with its contents organized neatly. In fact, Itachi's 'room' looked so clean, that it looked as though no one had ever lived in it.

_Then again, with all the girls he stays with, I guess he doesn't really need to have a place to stay._ He cleared his throat, "Un, so you brought me to your room, and I slept on your bed while, by the looks of it, you slept next to me, right?" The Uchiha shrugged, "Pretty much." Deidara nodded, "So I got to sleep next to..." then it came into his head. Next moment, he found himself pounding on the door, screaming at the top of his lungs, "RAPIST!!! PREDITOR!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! SASORI!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! Goddamit, it's only six in the morning for crying out loud. You'll wake everyone up! And besides, that's the BATHROOM door you're banging on!" A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and steered him towards a door on the right wall, "Here's the exit." Instead, Deidara stood up and grabbed his collar, "How do I know that isn't some kind of trap, un? That door is probably just going to lead to some random room and as soon as I walk in, you're most likely going to lock me in. Then, you're probably going to..."

The very door they were talking about suddenly flew open. Kisame stood in the doorway, rubbing an eye, "Itachi-san, you're too noisy." Both men were silent, until the Uchiha finally replied, "I'm sorry I woke you up, Kisame. Go back to sleep." The fish-man walked out of the room, leaving them alone again.

Itachi tore the younger Shinobi's hands from his collar, "What was I probably going to do again?" He felt his face flushed bright red. Sasori was right in a way: he was WAY to imaginative. But then again, a little imagination wouldn't hurt once in a while.

"Never mind..." He sat right back onto Itachi's bed before letting out a low chuckle. Itachi barely glanced at him, "What is it now?" He cheerfully grinned back, "You look kind of funny in western-style clothes." This however, didn't even faze the other, "I originally slept next to you shirtless." Instantly, Deidara's imagination was triggered and he was forced to hide his embarrassment once again.

"Gah... Sasori was always complaining that I had a habit of suddenly vanishing and popping up in random places. He calls it 'sleepwalking'. Do you really think I suffer from sleepwalking, un Itachi? I just can't see how some people can suddenly get up and walk to some random place. Hey Itachi, do you think someone tried to kidnap me but accidentally dropped me in the living room instead? Un, that's it!" Itachi found himself fighting the urge to whack him on the head. _Moron. You will never imagine how happy I would be if YOU got kidnapped. You're just as chatty as Kisame AND Kumiko combined! Dammit!_

As he turned to leave, a hand suddenly tugged sharply on his long hair, drawing him back. He spun around in annoyance just to meet Deidara's innocent gaze, "Your hair is long."

"Yes, even a monkey can see that." He shook his head, "No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just I've rarely seen someone with hair this long." He smiled, "You should let it down more often." _Yeah, and be mistaken for that moron Orochimaru? You have GOT to be kidding me! However..._

"I'll consider it." Deidara smiled, until he found himself lying face-down in front of the door to his own room! He growled, "Fuck that Itachi bastard! He didn't have to kick me out like that!"

* * *

**Final note: For some reason, I've been spelling Sasori as Sasorie. Guess my hands are also trying to rebel against me.**


	4. Incident 4: Kittychan

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I really enjoy them and they keep me writing!!!**

**The Lady Morana- I am, I am. I haven't quit yet and probably never will .**

**Koharurei- I finally got the time to read ur story (but no time to review yet sorry). Thanks and update soon!**

**Marufu-chan- thank you.**

**Azalea- And thank you as well.**

**Shineko-chan- read story below (points)**

* * *

All heads turned towards his direction. The woman gasped and wanted scooted closer towards him. The men groaned and slid away from him. He barely glanced at everyone, just instantly made his way towards the bar counter, "Hello, Arata-san. The usual will do." The bartender nodded before pouring him a cup of mixed alcoholic beverage. As he sipped the sweet-yet-bitter mixture, a woman came and sat next to him.

"So, you're a regular here?" Itachi shrugged through his black sweatshirt, "I guess you can call me that." She smiled and shook out her blond hair, "So, can you recommend me anything from this list?" Her brown eyes sparkled with admiration, urging him to make her his mistress. However, being as attractive as anyone could be, Itachi easily resisted the temptation, "The Kir Royal cocktail is pretty good."

"Oh." A disappointed look came across her eyes. _Sorry, bitch. But you'll have to try harder to get me to sleep with you._ A pianist suddenly started playing soft jazz music, giving the dark room a slight homely feel. The bartender Arata smiled, "It's not like you to come here this early, Uchiha-san. Is something going on back at your place?"

He smiled briefly, "You can say that. It's more of I have a small problem with one of my roommates. You see... this morning he wakes up and the first thing he does..."

* * *

Deidara growled and glared hard. Innocent green eyes just stared back, along with a small perk of the ears and a wag of the tail. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, "How did that Itachi bastard force ME to baby-sit his new pet while he goes and plays along with someone else!" Sasori, who was sitting on the couch reading the daily paper, scoffed, "You fell victim to his 'evil' charms, Deidara. That's all I can say."

"But I never saw him actually caring for something like that!"

"That's how you became his victim."

"WAAA!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN SASORI!" However, the orange cat rubbed its head against his knee. Deidara sighed, "God, I want to be mad at you but I can't..." He stroked the orange fur. It was weird seeing Itachi holding a cat, but then again...

**flashback to around 30 minutes ago**

"Hey, wake up." A sharp kick on the leg of his bed instantly sent Deidara jerking upright. He turned and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! Its bad enough you kicked me out of your room. Now you have the nerve to wake me up? Oh, you're so going to get it..." Just then, a small meow echoed from Itachi's arms. The orange bundle Itachi was carrying suddenly sat upright, looking at him though bright green eyes.

"Eh? What's that?" The 'thing' meowed again. Itachi barely twitched, "It's a cat, stupid." He instantly jerked upright for the second time in a row, "Yes, I know that. Just what are you doing with it?"

"I found her outside, while dragging you to my room last night, and decided to take her in." He smirked, "I never knew you had a sweet side, Itachi." He glared back hard, "There's a lot you don't know about me. I'm going out. Take care of her for me." As he turned to leave, he felt his long black hair being jerked sharply again, "HEY WHAT AM I, YOUR SERVANT, UN?"

"Yes you are, now let go." Deidara whimpered, but obeyed and watched Itachi set the cat down. She meowed, before leaving to inspect her new environment. But just as Deidara looked up, Itachi was gone.

* * *

**Present day. We thank you for your patience (bows)**

Deidara poked the cat, "Well, there's no collar, so you're probably abandoned. And under your fur," he ran a finger through the wiry hair, "there's some evidence of scars, so you must have been living out in the streets for a while now..."

Sasori glanced upwards, "Why don't you give it something to drink?"

"Why? What do cats drink?"

His friend sighed and threw down the paper, "Moron..." The master puppeteer made his way to the fridge, before tossing the blonde a white cartoon. Deidara stared at it, "Milk? What is this for?" He raised his hand again just to catch a proclaim saucer this time, "What the hell am I suppose to do with this, Sasori-SENsei?"

Sasori cleared his throat, "Let define this into terms you will understand, Deidara-chan. First, put the saucer on the floor. Next, open the milk cartoon. Be careful not to spill anything. Afterwards, slowly bend down and pour the milk into the saucer. Then, close the milk cartoon and put it away." Deidara frowned, "I don't like the instructions you just gave me, Sasori."

"Just follow them, dammit."

* * *

**Please wait while our two characters duke it out. Again, thank you for your patience. So, any bets on who will win: Deidara or Sasori?**


End file.
